


Heads and Tails

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir's bored--Aragorn suggests something to do, besides flipping coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Coins" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). I have this vision of Boromir flipping coins like Rosenkrantz (or was that Guildenstern?)...

Bored, Boromir had taken to flipping coins for fun. So far, the coin had landed 10 times heads-up, and 7 times tails.

Bored. Bored. Bored. He flipped the coin... and it was caught in mid-air by Aragorn.

"Boromir." Oh damn, he knew that tone. Aragorn was about to offer him some truly unpleasant task to cure his boredom. "Isn't there something better you could be doing?"

Boromir looked up. The wicked grin on Aragorn's face suggested that he had something particular in mind.

"Flip you for it?" said Aragorn, and tossed the coin.

"Tails," called Boromir--and so it was.


End file.
